Ep. 35: New Secret Art, the Dance of Spiders
New Secret Art, the Dance of Spiders is the thirty-fifth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the third episode concerning the rivalry between Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star and Demon-Fist Jin Matoba. Synopsis Ryo becomes subject to Jin's newly mastered technique, which could kill him if he doesn't discover the method for defeating its power. Plot Jin squares off with yet another master at the beach and he surprises the master by becoming his Demon Boxer form. Meanwhile, Master Kaku and his five pupils watch a Kenpo dance show. Lin catches Shouji sleeping and knocks him out of it. Jin inflicts the poor man with the 'Dance of the Spider' technique. Daigo and Ryou walk together in the park and talk about Kenpo and find the injured man. Daigo runs into the gas station to find the cashier lady paralyzed to death by needles. He waves his hand in front of her face but she doesn't react. The spider gets to the man's neck and he dies in Ryou's hands. Jin's coin flies into Ryou's hand. Daigo runs to fight Jin but Ryou stops him. Jin becomes his new Gorma form and Ryou transforms. Daigo watches the two square off. Jin inflicts Ryou and Daigo comes to his aid. Back at the base, Ryou is in a bed but screeching with pain. They see the spider on his body. Daigo is angry because he saw what it did to the man at the park. Daigo runs off to fight and the others follow him. Jin is at the memorial of his old sensei, the one who chopped off his hand and the father of the woman he killed to become a Gorma. Jin punches out the tombstone. Daigo, Lin, Shouji, and Kazu confront him. They transform and he fights them before they can hit the ground. Shouji crawls to Jin's feet and Jin steps on top of him. Zaidosu arrives with Sergeant Cannon. It blasts at the Dairanger and they retreat. Jin is upset at Zaidosu but Zaidosu more so because Jin won't obey him. Jin leaves and Sergeant Cannon targets him but Zaidosu stops him. Ryou wakes up to a cold sweat about Jin and his friends come to him. They tell him to gather his strength. Shouji grips his hands with his. When they get out of the room, they are less positive and hid from their leader that they are severely fatigued. They march on and Kaku sees this. The spider crawls higher on Ryou's chest, Kaku comes to Ryou. The four Dairanger are looking for Jin and encounter a strange dancer. The dancer slashes at them and reveals that he is Jin. Kaku has brought his Kenpo friend to Ryou. He drops his cane. He walks in a straight line on top of it. Ryou notices blood on his hand, blood from Shouji. Ryou realizes his friends are in danger and runs off. Jin is beating them up. They get up. He shoots them down and they de-transform. Even when they are bleeding in the face. They won't give up and this angers Jin so he races toward them. Ryou arrives, jumping in and saves them. Zaidosu tells Sergeant Cannon to kill the winner of the battle between Ryou and Jin. Ryou closes his eyes and is transported to a small stick over a large crater of water. He is first scared but then he imagines his friends on the other side cheering him on to walk with precision. His friends clasp his hands... he clasps Jin's in real life and knocks Jin down. The spider then disappeared from Ryou's skin. His friends were clearly happy and gathered around their friend. They transform again. Ryou bounces on their collected DaiRods. Ryou then jumps on the roof of the nearby building. Jin attacks Ryou but then he attacks him with fire. And though the battle was not quite over, Jin was on the ground. Sergeant Cannon decides it that Ryou lost, so he fires at him. But Jin heard the shot coming and leaped between to protect his enemy. The shot took him down, and everyone was stunned. Jin had only saved Ryou because he wanted to defeat him in fair combat. Jin wanted to be the only one to do in him. The Dairanger had no time because the Cannon monster grew big. They were joined by Kibaranger in Won Tiger. Ryuuseioh mounted Won Tiger and gave the monster a blow. Dai Mugren arrived and blasted the monster. Kibadaioh was formed And finished Sergeant Cannon once and for all. Deep in the mountains, Zaidosu carried Jin's body away. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Dance Master: *Kubido Teacher: *Dancer(Jin Matoba Disguise): Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' RyuuRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' RyuuRanger *Although he possibly appeared in episode 28, Jin Matoba's previous encounter with Ryo was the previous one. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue